


BLACK COFFEE

by hep



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Cheating, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hep/pseuds/hep
Summary: Ian and Mickey meet at a coffee shop.ian is a writer  who is single and looking.Mickey is taken, Ian knows he should respect that.





	1. Chapter 1

      The morning sun was bright on his face when Ian started for his first run in his new Neighborhood. It was an unseasonably hot October day. Choosing to throw his last bit of water onto his head as means of cooling off he headed to the coffee Shop that had been recommended for something frozen and sweet quench his thirst.

 

**Black Coffee**

The sign was very unassuming just the thick black letters etched on the door frame. The shop was full of costumers but as far as the landscape of it went it was stark, dark wooden floors, stone walls and a long black coffee bar where costumers lined up. Ian liked it instantly, no fuss no muss, no fancy drink pictures on the wall just the wonderful smell of freshly brewed coffee. As he took it in , it struck him though, he was here for something cold , like a Frappuccino, he suddenly felt embarrassed to even like. Chances are, he wasn't getting it here .

" Hey asshole, any fucking time now we have a line" the man was short dark haired with unbelievable blue eyes and he was clearly annoyed .

" Um... I just went for a run, something cold?" " Iced coffee. But it's just coffee with ice here. We don't do any of that frappe bullshit here, that ok red?"

" Yeah. Good with me. Thanks. "

"$2.50" he looked at Ian curiously.

" your new, huh. Never been here, new to Chicago or ?"

"nah just new to the neighborhood" He was still eyeing his surroundings as he waited for his drink.

"sugar?" He asked the burly barista .

" there are some packets over at the end of the stool there" he nodded plainly then added "owner wanted this place simple. Where ppl can just walk in and grab a plain ol cup a joe, pour coffee in cup , leave. Simple"

"owner sounds friendly " he laughed sarcastically giving a wave out the door , only stopping a minute to eye the brunette once more as he served the next costumer. he had full lips dark hair and a snarky demeanor, Ian would be back for coffee soon.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

  Ian's new office was his fortress of solitude, so to speak . He basically spent everything his last book earned him in order to buy a condo with an office space in a good neighborhood. His publishing agent, Nevin had helped him find it. He helped with everything. Nev was a guy who gave way more than he took, and Ian was indebted to him entirely for helping his last novel do as well as it did. He wanted the next book to do well as a means to pay backthe  publisher for all he had done. He also wanted to continue to help out his fellow Gallagher's. As he was thinking about it he decided to give his sister a call, see how things were down on the southside.

" IAN! Big shot writer, how's things going up there huh?"

She was so happy lately. They fixed up the house, most of her siblings were doing well for themselves, Liam and Carl being the only two left at home. All those years of hard work were paying off. Fi was finally just living her life and you could feel the weight had been lifted even in the lightness of her tone.

"good, good. How's the laundry mat? Still pulling in bank?"

"yeah, yeah it's not doing bad. Your sitting in your office writing, I assume? Have you even left your apartment yet, gotten out, met some people in that fancy new neighborhood?"

" I sort of met a person. I bought coffee" He laughed wryly.

" Yeah, the barista can be your new best friend. "

she sighed and he could almost picture the head shake that came next

" Call up Nevin see if he has friends, or Lip hes not far. Get out tonight, ok kid? Don't live the lonely author life."

 

 

They hung up and Ian went straight to ignoring her request instead choosing to write.

 

 

 

                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

   

 

 

      It was more seasonal October day that actually felt like Autumn when Ian bundled up in his pea coat decided to venture out with his smoke in hand just getting a breather from writing and needing some new scenery. The leaves were falling, kids were running and chasing them down the streets, and the chill was a great reminder that he wanted to stop back into BLACK COFFEE to maybe see his new favorite piece of eye candy . He had been in every day since the first time and he rarely saw the brunette, it seemed he didn't work much. The coffee was in fact the best he had ever had though, so it was worth going just for his jolt of caffeine. This morning however, it seemed he was in luck. There was in fact One sexy brunette leaning against the counter.

" Hey! your back , large dark roast short cake?"

"yeah" Ian answered then crooked his neck up at his crush.

" Did you just call me shortcake? I have at least 4 inches on you. " he laughed slyly

" As in strawberry," He pointed to Ian's hair " and fuck you entirely" he quipped.

Ian couldn't help but laugh out loud.

" Does your boss know you tell customers to fuck off " He smiled making it obvious he meant it as no threat against the man's job. The shorter man smiled and rolled his eyes.

" I hope being good with details isn't in your job description man. I'm Mickey " He reached out his hand and Ian shook it offering his name in turn, totally electrified by the touch of the other man. He was getting super into this Mickey. He was ahead of himself though because he gaydar was giving him absolutely nothing. " I own the joint. Its mine. " he explained, then grabbed a coffee for himself and nodded a very pleased Ian over to a table.

"So what is it you do Ian? On in the financial district taking over the world?" He mused .

"nah, I write. Mainly suspense. Nothing Oprah recommends "

Mickey nodded his approval and sipped his drink. Were they flirting? Ian didn't know , he wasn't exactly good with these things. The brunette was a hard read. This was the friendliest he had ever seen him in the weeks he had been going there. It seemed sorta flirty but it could have been just friendly. The conversation quickly became about their shared up bringing in the south side, Mickey's F-Up knuckle tattoos, and Ian's crazy family. It was nice. It felt like he was home again. Mickey was no nonsense much like his coffee shop . He was managing to make Ian feel at ease in a neighborhood he had been having a tough time getting his footing in.

 

For roughly a month they chatted in the coffee shop when Ian would come in for his caffeine and mickey fix. It wasn't daily and it still wasn't outward flirty but it was nice and Ian looked forward to their encounters. On one very early morning , they were seated outside the shop when a shirtless sweaty hard bodied blond guy jogged by. Ian found himself eyeing all down the joggers body without a second thought to his company and the fact that he had never mentioned he was gay. When he shook himself out of his hot jogger haze, he was pleased to see he wasn't the only one enjoying the view. When Mickey finally looked back at Ian, he gave him a knowing grin .

" Hot right" the brunette said with a wave of his eye brows and took a sip of his coffee.

"right" Ian had to smile. His crush was all kinds of gay. Things couldn't be better.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

"That’s one hell of a chapter man"

Nevin was clearly pleased, his big goofy grin exploding up to his eyeballs. Nevin was adorable, Ian had always noticed and he knew he was gay from their first meeting but they kept it professional. He was about the same height as ian, strawberry blond hair and very preppy by nature. Ian had often wondered if Nevin came out of his mother in a suit and tie. He adored the man as if he was another brother, albeit a much more preppy less abrasive brother then he was used to. The publisher was about his only good friend at the moment. They had worked together with ease for yrs now and Ian was so happy to have him to lean on.

"So chapters done. Let's go out, grab some food? Coffee? Celebrate a little , take a break" Nev, nudged him to the door.

"uh I ate but I am up for coffee" Ian offered.

" Yeah man coffee's good , you ever check that place I told you about? Guy I'm seeing owns it "

 

...............................................Guy I'm seeing owns it …............................


	2. I could

   

 

 

     It was with a stroke a luck that Ian and Nevin arrived at the coffee shop to find Mickey had been called away by his sister. In the week that followed they continued to miss one another , as Ian only went in when he was really dying for a cup. It seemed as though Mickey was never at the counter anymore. Ian was happy to not have to look into those blue eyes , at least while his mind adjusted to the idea that the sexy tattooed man was way off limits.

 

Unfortunately , Ian just couldn't get Nevin to relent on his attending a party at his house on the weekend. He didn't want to let his friend down, the author knew he was trying to get him out of his apartment and meeting some new people. It was such a kind thing to do. It was the kind of thing that made it impossible to say no to the man, but also left a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want to see Mickey there, he didn't want to see Mickey with anyone let alone Nevin. It was just a crush. It's not like they had a thing . Sure he may have imagined what his touch would feel like, how soft his lips were and during one steamy jerk off session he just might of pictured the brunette bent over and screaming his name while he railed him from behind. Ian shook from the imagery. He needed to put his big boy pants on and get himself in check. It was a crush, just a crush and he could get the hell over it. It would help that he had called in reinforcements, Lip would be at his side to kick him in the ass , as he always was.

 

                         

 

                                      ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

Nevin's house was huge. He was obviously doing well for himself. The 2 story home had ceramic floors and was a sea of white. White counters, white walls entirely white kitchen. It was "preppy" if homes could be called that. It just gave this air of always wearing a suit and tie, much like the man who owned it. Not a thing was out of place, and Ian guessed everything had a very specific place, unlike his home where stuff just lived where it landed. While Lip was off finding the bar, Ian found himself smiling at the very Nevin-ness of Nevins home.

"Firecrotch. I was told we had a certain someone in common" The voice alone sent shivers down his spine.

"firecrotch Mickey? Really?" Ian smiled and turned to face the one person he didn't want to see, but was so happy to lay eyes upon as soon as he did.

"well, you didn’t like shortcake" he grinned , then nodded as he continued.

" Nev is your publisher I hear . You help pay for this fancy house I guess huh?" Ian gave a small laugh.

"nah, I am not quite this profitable yet. So....... You two are …... " he started to trail off not quite sure how to approach it. Mickey watched him struggle with the words , and began to open his mouth

"hey man, I couldn't find beer" Lip interrupted.

" UH hey sorry. I'm Lip" he offered Mickey his hand, the brunette took it then looked around the party, rubbed his nose and excused himself. Ian watched closely as the shorter man found Nevin a few feet away and embraced him quickly amidst a group of other party goes.

Shit. shit. Shit . Shit. Shit. It bothered him to see it. He had to get a fucking drink, how could Lip of all people not be able to find beer? He thought to himself while he searched the bar.

After roughly an hour a tall blond had captured Lips attention dragging him upstairs for what Ian could only assume would be a very good time for his brother. The redhead decided on getting a breather in the back yard. The yard was large and well landscaped with gardens, small stone walking paths and a white gazebo at the back. For a home in the city it was all surprisingly private with all the trees and shrubs making it so you couldn't see a house around you, or even Nevins house from way back the gazebo. Ian sat in the quiet of the night and lit a cigarette.

" Got another of those?" He heard the question before he saw the beautiful blue eyes peering out through the night heading towards the bench he had perched himself on.

"Sure Mick, yeah" "He doesn't like smoking in the house" Mickey informed him as he lit the smoke and brought it to his full lips handing the lighter back with his other hand as he did . Once again his touch was like a shock to Ian's entire body. He was sure if the other man could feel it too.

"fuck" Mickey muttered under his breath, Ian barely heard it. Still he looked at the tattooed man curiously .

"look" the brunette began, shifting his weight from knee to knee nervously.

"uh we can pretend there is no attraction here. "

Ian's mouth gaped open. He said nothing letting the shock wash over him.

"that’s one option Ian. But as far as what you were going to ask earlier".

he gave Ian a knowing head nod refereeing to their conversation Lip interrupted.

"Nevin and I haven't been seeing each other that long, bout a month. We aren't boyfriends. We have discussed this. We aren't there yet"

"so you see other people?" He asked quietly not daring to look the other man in the face.

"I ….. I am not. But ….... I could" it was laced with intent as the air suddenly felt thick, full of want and possibly guilt. Mickey could in fact see other people but could Ian see Mickey and not be betraying one of the only friends he had?

"IIIIAN you back here" the two man jolted further apart at the interruption. ,

" gotta get the fuck outta here man, that bitch has a VERY ANGRY a boyfriend"

Fucking Lip.

 

                                           

                             ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

     

 

 

       I could. I could. I could. I could. The words rang through ian's brain while he listened to Nevin ramble on about sentence structure and editing process.

"Earth to Ian. Stay the with me man, I gotta head out soon" the publisher snapped his fingers.

" Hey . Sorry, tired" It was then His friend decided put his laptop down and started getting ready to head out pulling his coat on in the process.

"have fun the other night? Your brother is a real shit disturber eh?" Nevin laughed and Ian could only nod.

As they were approaching the door, Nevin started,

"what do you think of Mickey? You guys hang out the coffee shop right? You sorta know him... what do you think of him"

I love him I want him I just had a dream where he was blowing me till I exploded like a fire hydrant ..... He thought instantly but kept very tight lipped.

"Mick seems cool."

 That’s the ticket Ian, he thought to himself . Cool, not mindbogglingly hot AT ALL. Play it cool. His mind was interrupted when he tripped over his own shoes at the door. Oh yeah, that was totally cool, jack ass.

"right? He does . He is cool. He is nice once you get past that awful rough first impression " Ian gulped. He thought all the roughness was what made the man so fucking hot.

" And the sex...."

JUST STOP TALKING, Ian's mind was screaming for relief.

Nevin shook his head no doubt noticing the grimace on the authors face at the mention of Mickey in bed.

"sorry man, over share. I know we aren't that close. I just donno, he won't lock things down. I could see other people , we are open to it but I sorta feel like I am ready to just ya know be a couple or whatever"

Ian had nothing to say , out loud, so he shrugged regrettably and the men said their good byes.

He stepped directly into his shower and tried to wash off the guilt, then he promptly went to bathe in it as he headed to get some coffee.


	3. night

 

 

 

 

   As Ian approached the coffee shop with the full intention of finally kissing those amazing lips he had been dreaming of, he was taken aback by the sight of Nevin and Mickey sharing a warm hug. Both men were smiling as Nevin headed out to his car leaving Mickey to work at the counter. Ian was attracted to the coffee shop owner, and it seemed those feelings were mutual but that was all it was. There were no dates, few conversations, and Nevin was ready to give him more. He couldn’t disrupt a blossoming relationship for sex. The realization had him letting out a sigh as he continued to Black Coffee with a much different purpose in mind the he had started out there with.

"hey Mick," the shop was basically empty with the exception of one worker who was cleaning tables.

"Cora , can you handle cash for a minute?" The girl nodded prompting Ian to follow Mickey into his office in the back. Ian closed the door behind them before beginning. Damn Mickey looked good in his tight black t and skinny jeans showing the extreme curve of his ass perfectly. He wasn't going to make this easy.

" You like Nev ?" It was an honest question, he needed the answer to .

" Yeah. I do. Hes a good guy and so far so good. " the brunette siad very honeslty. Ian just nodded tight lipped.

"Ian this is what dating is right? You haven't been interested in more than one person at a time?"

"I have. I totally get it. And trust me  if you were just dating " he said complete with air quotes over the last two words. " anyone else , I would't think twice about it. "

Mickey let a loud breath release from his body.

" Fuck glad you said that, I was thinking maybe this shit was one sided" Ian smiled with a twinkle in his eye and biting his lip.

"nah, trust me man I have had some veeeeery bad thoughts about you" he growled out. Then cleared his throat when he saw the brunettes eye brows grow wide with interest as he took a step forward. Ian stepped back with purpose.

"annnnnyways. I choose option 1. " he looked at Mickey earnestly.

" Option 1 huh?" The tattooed man sucked in his lips and looked down to the ground.

Pretend the attraction isn't there. Option 1.

"look Mick. I can't be that guy, not with Nevin. He is too nice"

"you're not wrong about that" the other man smiled.

" So friends?" Ian offered optimistically.

 

A week passed where they had reestablished their previous status as two men who just enjoyed each other's company while drinking a damn good cup of coffee. They exchanged numbers and were soon texting to be sure their coffee break time was mutual as not to miss one another. It was totally chaste. Not that The sexual tension wasn't still evident to both of them if they were being honest but they weren't .

Mickey wasn't too sly about biting his lips while he eyed Ians bare torso when he would come to the shop from a run and not too purposely choose to not put his shirt on until he was in the other man's presence. Ian for his part was becoming somewhat of an expert on the curve of shorter man's phenomenal ass.

Nevin was never far from either man's mind though. When it was getting too flirty in Ian's head-space he would purposely bring his publisher up and shock them back to reality . The tactic was working fairly well as a way to keep them within the lines of friendship .

 

 

 

 

                               ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

      It was nearing midnight on a quiet Saturday evening when Ian was laying in his bed not able to sleep mindlessly flipping through netflix.

 

MICKEY his phone lit up.

Mickey 11:52 'What were you thinking"

Ian read the message slightly confused but intrigued .

Ian 11:54 'wut '?

Mickey 11;56 'you said you thought some bad thoughts about me .

Mickey 11;56 'what were they'

Fuck.

Ian 12:03 ' Mickey. Wut are you doin'

Mickey 12:04 'its just a phone Ian. Its just words.

Mickey 12:04 'wanna knw wut I thought of'

SHIT.

Ian 12:05 'yes"

Mickey 12:10 ' I thought of you inside me, hard and fast and pounding away'

Mickey 12:11' is that what you'd do? Wut did you think of'

Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Ian felt himself getting hard as he slid one hand down his boxers to stroke himself.

Ian 12:16 ' I thought of those fucking lips sucking my cock. Such a hot fucking mouth bet you were made for it"

Mickey 12:17 ' I was .

Mickey 12:17 'I'd love it. '  
Ian gripped harder and began to pant picturing that amazing mouth sucking him off. He ran his hand over his slit using his precum as lube as he played with the head .  
Mickey 12:22 ' I'd wanna taste u, would u want that. Would u moan for me'  
Ian grabbed the lube from his nightstand rubbing it all over his cock and jerked harder.  
Ian 12:28 'yes. Fuck . Yes Mick wud love that. Wud you ride me wanna see u on top of me'  
Mickey 12:35 " fuck yes. R u close?'  
Ian 12:37 ' yes'  
Mickey 12:40 'good fuck. Cum wit me '  
Ian closed his eyes let his mind fill with mickey tight contracting around his cock sweating and moaning his name while riding his cock. His orgasm hit him with a fierce impact taking his breath away as he spilled all over his hand. 

Ian 12:48 ' fuck Mick. Jesus'  
Mick 12:52 ' yes. Night'


	4. Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a glimpse at Mick's POV

Mickey let the phone drop to his side as he used the kleenex on his bed to wipe himself off.  
'what the fuck are you doing Mick?' His mind was still scrambled with arousal. He knew he shouldn't be playing with fire. The redhead had said it was a no go, and what kinda of asshole comes between friends. He couldn't fight it though, Ian was only hotter when he was off limits, you always want what you can't have and it didn't help that he wanted before he knew he couldn't.  
As he laid on his bed with his favorite movie, Star wars Empire strikes back playing on the bedroom tv, Mickey let sleep take him. He knew sexy dreams of Ian were sure to flood his night and dreams are one thing he wouldn't feel guilty about. 

 

 

"Cora your fucking nuts. No way is That Force Awakens shit, anything compared to the originals. If I could, I would fire your ass right now just for bad taste."  
Mickey tossed a wash cloth at his employee, playfully as he worked on his broken toaster. 

"Look dude I'm just saying Rey trumps Luke any fucking day"  
She giggled while wiping down tables in the almost empty café. 

" She's cool. I will give you that but Kylo's no Vader . Vader's the shit. " 

" I would have to agree with boss man here Cora" a familiar voice rang out. Ian had walked in looking hot as hell, in a tight sweater , dark jeans and that gorgeous flame colored hair on point.  
Mickey couldn't help but smile as he continued to fiddle with the broken toaster . 

" I mean, it's one movie where you totally root for the bad guy right? Go to the dark side and all. " His stare was smoldering, as he gave a shy smile to coffee shop owner . 

" Hey Mick its 9. I'm good to go ?" The petite barista asked grabbing her coat from the rack as she walked towards the door. "and just buy a new toaster, they are like $20"  
"yeah, yeah see ya tomorrow ." 

 

The two men were suddenly very alone and the intensity of the moment didn't escape them . 

"So about last night" Mickey began , thoughts of how hard he came just from a text over taking him, he had to look away.  
" No" Ian swooped into the conversation so quickly he spit out some of his hot drink.  
"Ian"  
" No, no. Last night was last night and that’s where it will stay . Got it?"  
The red-haired man was just being cautious, Mickey knew and understood all too well why so he nodded in turn. 

 

They said their goodbyes for the evening with a mutual unspoken agreement, last night was just last night, it was a one-time deal. Mickey chose to walk home in the night air as a way to cool down. He decided he would put his phone out of reach for the night and turn on the damn Force Awakens just to prove Cora wrong. 

 

Before he could settle in he heard his phone buzz. 

Ian 10:10 " you looked so fuckin good 2nght Mick'  
Ian 10:10 'got me so hard' 

Well fuck. He couldn't resist that siren song. What happens tonight is just tonight and here it will stay, he thought to himself as he started typing . 

Mickey 10:12 ' bet you I'm harder' 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The texting was almost like clockwork for a full week. Nevin had been away with another author, Out of sight out of mind as it were.  
As agreed upon (albeit silently ) neither man mentioned their sexy night conversations when they met for coffee during the day.  
While in the middle of an afternoon coffee and star wars chat, Ian's phone buzzed . 

LIP  
he saw light up his screen.  
" Sorry Mick gotta take this, and head home to pretend I actually work. See you at Nev's party on the weekend?"  
"Yeah see ya there " he gave a nod and went to the counter taking both their cups with him. 

 

" Lip, what's up man?" The author did up his warm coat and wandered toward his building, with his phone pressed to his ear.  
" That guy Chris is still asking about you. I was thinking instead of me going and getting my ass handed to me by some girls boyfriend, why don't you bring a date to this party of Nev's?"  
Ian found himself stopping in this tracks. He had no reason to say no. He hadn't actually had a date in months and whatever this sexy Russian roulette with Mickey was, he knew it wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Nevin would be back and he would no doubt be with Mick at the party.  
" Yeah. Why not. Send him my number" 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Hi Nev" Mickey hugged the man his was seeing, warmly.  
"house looks nice and you got beer this time" he exclaimed lugging a case of beer towards the bar.  
The party was mainly publishers and authors from all over Chicago , most of the crowd was nice some a little too snobbish for the coffee shop owners taste. None of these guys had probably even been to the south side, making Mickey feel as though he stuck out like a sore thumb leaving him with a ball of nerves in his stomach.  
All those nerves came to a halt at the sight of that brilliant red hair. The brunette tried to hide his enthusiasm not knowing where Nevin had gotten off to, he didn't want the other man to catch him smiling at the redhead salaciously. Man did Ian wear the hell out of a green button down and jeans, so simple but just fucking gorgeous against his light skin. Mickey knew he was looking too long so he made an effort to dart his eyes away. He had darted them just far enough to see the author wasn't alone. Who the fuck was this douche bag, Mickey felt his hackles rising. Did he bring a date? 

 

"Hey shortcake. Beer?" Mickey approached with one beer in hand, not a thing for the mysterious man attached to his red head.  
" Uh, yeah Mick , hi that'd be great" He then looked to the man next to him , " beer Chris?"  
"Chris? Is it ?" The shorter man reached out his hand to the taller stranger.  
"Sorry, yeah uh ….... Mickey, Chris. Chris Mickey. Why don't we go find the bar for more"  
Ian introduced them stuttering nervously. Then pulled his date towards the bar to get him a beer nodding at Mickey who returned a seemingly friendly nod as they passed . 

This dude was such an obvious hipster douche bag, thick rimmed glasses V-neck sweater the brunette thought to himself as he side eyed them. Ian could do better. Mickey shook his head. He then quietly let Nevin who had been next him telling some story to a crowd of guests, know he was going to the yard for a smoke. 

 

"got another one of those? "  
Ian's voice cut through the night air just had Mickey had made his way back to the gazebo.  
"Maybe ask your boyfriend for one" He let out pointedly with spite.  
"are you shittin me Mick? Do I need to remind you whose house we're at?" Ian shot back.  
"No. You don' but A heads up on the date might of been nice Ian" Mickey started to walk back towards the house, not wanting to continue this argument. 

" I don't owe you shit. I'm not your fucking mistress" the redhead was getting more pissed by the second.  
"who the fuck said you were. I never put that on you"  
" Yeah. Ok. Should I be expecting a message from you later or will you be busy fucking my publisher" 

Their eyes met in the night, very angry green against very angry blue. 

"fuck you" 

 

It was all Mickey could muster as he threw the cigarette to the ground ready to return to Nevin.  
Forget this. This shit was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey does trump Luke but Empire is life. 
> 
> Just putting that out there.


	5. The Lord of The Rings

"hey Sweetface! Welcome home"  
Fiona beamed as her younger brother entered the small southside house he had grown up in. Fi was doing well financially, plus the older siblings still helped out but she wouldn't leave the neighborhood. They had done extensive repairs. The place looked gorgeous, new hardwood throughout, no holes in the walls and swanky modern furniture.  
"Fi! Missed ya! Can I expect Gallagher style welcome home party or what?"  
"Your just visiting right? You think you get a party for every visit" she teased, that's when V's voice shot through the room.  
"Hell yes he does! You bring that fine gay ass over here gorgeous!" he hugged her tightly, then nodded to Kev as he strode in behind with bottles of booze in hand.  
"What's up man? So good to see ya. The girls are off with the mother in law for the night and we are here to party brother!" 

 

It was nice to be home, Ian let out a breath of relief at the total lack of drama surrounding him. He had needed this break from all the Mickey mess. The two men hadn't spoken in days, not since the blow up at the party. Fuck him, Ian thought he had no right to be jealous. Fuck that. He was going to just drink his drinks eat some pasta and enjoy his family . He was done with Mickey Milkovich. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Soon the Gallagher home was full of friends , family and food . They all danced and swapped Frank stories filling the room with laughter.  
Lip finally made an appearance, promptly pulling Ian into kitchen. 

" That Mickey I met at Nev's, hes a Milkovich right? " The older brother inquired while rustling through the fridge for a beer.  
"Yeah. I don't know much about the family though. Why?" He asked with a curious nod.  
" Yeah you spent a lot of time either in a closet or at a desk " this earned him a brotherly jab to the shoulder. Lip continued, " plus we all managed to avoid that the kind of trouble the Milkovich's were into, meaning the uncles more than the kids, they seemed to have scattered and done well for themselves. Surprising considering Terry the dad was a real abusive prick. Makes Frank look like dad of the year. " 

Ian grimaced at the thought. The brunette had mentioned his dad briefly, he was rough, in jail and as far as Ian could tell, Mick wanted him to stay there and rot. It was the one conversation where he saw fear in Mickey's eyes like he was still scared of the old man. 

" Well, Terry's out. He's ya know not exactly a problem now. Basically an invalid from what I hear. Cant walk, can't do shit but I am sure his kids are still not happy to hear he's free again. " Lip finished.  
Ian took it all in, then let out a sigh.  
"Your friend mention it? He Ok? " Lip asked searching his brothers thoughtful face.  
"Uh no. He didn't mention a thing" Ian said quietly as Lip headed to the living room into the party. 

Ian darted through the room to Fiona and whispered a regretful good bye in her ear. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

A very quiet Mickey pushed around what he thought was food his plate, as he sat across from Nevin.  
" You aren't eating ?" Nevin asked gently.  
" Uh, not very hungry sorry. I wasn't really expecting a fancy restaurant when I mentioned needing some comfort food. " the brunette shrugged uncomfortably.  
"we are lucky this place had an opening. I had to pull some strings to get us in last minute. " Nevin frowned. "you hate it" .  
" No Nev, its nice. It's just been a bad day. I am not in the mood I guess."  
"Wanna talk about it ?" the other man was so kind to offer, but Mickey knew Nevin's upper class up bringing wouldn't prepare him for stories of Terry Milkovich terrorizing his kids. He wouldn't get why even though he was basically a harmless old man waiting for death at this point, just the mention of him out free sent chills down Mickey's spine.  
" No . It's OK. Look can I take a rain-check " he started to stand. Which had the publisher signaling for the check.  
" No Nev .stay. eat. I am going home for the night. Just want to be alone, don't miss your chance enjoy the restaurant k?" he gave him a halfhearted hug good bye on his way to the door. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

"Mickey ! Come on Mick! Just answer the door. I brought food . Fine don't listen!!" 

Ian had been knocking on the large wooden door to the brunettes small condo for more than a few minutes. He was about to give up and just go home, deciding the other man must still be too pissed to speak to him when he heard a voice come through the night air. 

" I don't mean to interrupt your argument with my door Ian but you probably won't' win" he side eyed the redhead as went to unlock the door and let himself in, signaling with a nod for Ian to follow. 

" I mean that thing is so bad at listening you would think it didn't have ears" the shorter man teased with a raise of his eyebrow. 

The two men smirked at one another for a moment as they entered the living room.  
Mickey hung up his coat then went to sit on the couch, when he curiously looked at the large bag in Ian's hands.  
" What ya got there shortcake?'  
Ian rolled his eyes at the nickname as he pulled out Tupperware and restaurant take out containers.  
"it just so happens, I was hanging on the southside today and my sister had a ton of pasta , pizza, chicken wings you name it , left over " He grinned happily.  
" You brought comfort food." Mickey couldn't help but smile warmly, as he continued, 

"On the southside huh? This wouldn't be because news of my dad being out is the local gossip, would it?" He asked with a suspicious furrow of his brow as Ian laid out the food , still standing above him.  
" Uh. I might have heard something about that" He offered tight lipped looking for a signal from the other man to stay or not. 

After a second of pause the brunette nodded and gestured for the redhead to have a seat next to him.  
" Look " Mickey began hesitantly " about the party'  
Ian quickly shook his head .  
" Don't. We're both assholes" he shrugged. " let's just leave it at that for now, ok. " 

"ok. You brought all of this for me? " he stared at the copious amounts of food.  
" Well. I was thinking" Ian perked up with a lightness to his tone.  
" I actually have never seen the Lord of The Rings before and Since your such a nerd, you must have it memorized like you do Star Wars." He teased and nudged the coffee shop owner , who could only let out a small laugh while flipping him the finger . 

"Maybe we could eat all this food and you could wow me with tales of your people"  
"My people?" Mickey gave a questioning crook of his neck.  
Ian braced himself and moved out of reach before adding,  
"you know, Hobbits" He smiled wide" Short stuff"  
The brunette could only roll his eyes and shake his head.  
" You came here in my hour of need to make fun of my height. Gee thanks" he quipped as his found the dvd, which didn't get past Ian, that he actually owned. He was such a nerd. 

As the The Lord of the rings began, Mickey spoke quietly almost to his food instead of the man next to him. 

" Really though, thanks" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

The Lord of the Rings is LONG.  
Mickey yawned at about the ¾ mark, looking over at a sleeping Ian who was uncomfortably hunched with his head on the arm of the couch. His long legs balled up as to not take up too much room.  
Fuck. Mickey shook his head. He was adorable, all 6ft of him. The brunette reached a careful hand to stroke the red hair and looked fondly at the man who had come here only to make sure he was ok. The man who left his sister's house in the middle of a party just to check in on him.  
With a sudden feeling of warmness taking over, Mickey leaned closer to Ian's body and began to caress his face until he felt the red head start to stutter awake.  
As green eyes fluttered open Mickey pushed in for a kiss. Although at first Ian could only hitch his breath in surprise It only took seconds before he was kissing back.


	6. Crash

Mickey's lips were as soft as he had imagined making Ian hungry for more. He slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth to explore. Fuck. He did not go there tonight thinking about sex,. Now that was all he could think of. The red head felt himself harden as Mickey cupped the back of his neck and slid their bodies together so they were cramped facing one another lengthwise on the thin couch.  
They rutted their bodies together as the kiss became more desperate, all teeth and tongue. The brunette ushered his hands up Ian's shirt to feel the smooth skin and tight muscles. They both came up for breath quickly searching each other's faces before going back in for more. Ian had dreams of biting those lips for months now, so that's exactly what he did took mickey's plump bottom lip in for a sharp snap, the other man letting out a small moan of approval.  
The make out session was heating up quickly until.... 

Crash 

" Mick. Fuck. You Ok?" 

Mickey looked up at him from the floor, kinda dazed with a small smile escaping his lips.  
"got a little carried away there firecrotch?" He licked his lips and laughed at the blushing man. 

"Think we were a little too much for your couch to handle" Ian mused obviously adjusting himself as he sat up right. 

Mickey decided on sitting in the chair next to the couch rather than share space with the hot man again. They needed to get their heads straight. They needed to think this through. He sighed . He thought.  
He thought,….......................fuck it. He was too far gone, he wanted that fucking redhead, he wanted him now. 

 

"so" Ian began, cautiously while eyeing Mickey from the couch. He was still hard but trying his best to reign it in. 

"Ian " the brunette got up slowly and started towards the couch with purpose, hot electrifying purpose, biting his lip on the way.  
He continued in a low sultry voice. 

"if your gunna shut this down, make sure it's because you don’t want me and no other reason"  
He made himself comfortable on the redheads lap. 

"right here , right now" his voice was deep as he lapped at the authors neck making him shudder .  
"its just you and me. And I know what I want" he was now sucking just below the edge of the other man's shirt leaving what would for sure be a dark purple mark in the morning. 

" I was just gonna ask, where the bedroom is" Ian breathed out shakily  
He wrapped his warm hands around Mickey groping his ass tightly, then growled into his ear,  
" This couch can't handle what I want to do to you" 

The shorter man wiggled his eyes brows, licked his lips than practically attacked the other man's mouth with want. Need.  
"yeah?" It was barely question as they dipped together for another kiss, then scrambled to their feet.  
"yeah" they nodded in agreement, hands now grabbing at the bottom of each other's shirts.  
Their kissing remained hard fast and desperate as Mickey lead the way to his room walking backwards. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

After months of build up the two men stuttered out nervous laughter as they began to undress. Mickey grabbed condoms and lube , tossing them on the bed. In fact he tossed a handful of condoms on the bed, making Ian's eyes dart between his lover and the many condoms, then wiggle his eyebrows. 

"gonna be a long night, Milkovich?" He teased, while taking his shirt off. 

The Brunette could only stare, taking in the beauty that was a almost naked red head he had been dreaming about for far too long. Fuck, that man was gorgeous. Mickey fell to his knees removing the authors boxer briefs along the way. 

"you said something about my hot mouth once" he licked at Ian's thigh.  
" what was it you wanted ?" He asked seductively, sucking just below the other man's balls causing him to shake at the knees. Mickey then nudged Ian to the bed laying his back down letting his legs fold over the edge , so he could sit on the floor his body perched between Ian's legs with full access to his waiting cock. 

"Fuck Mickey please" it was practically a whimper as the brunette laced wet kisses all around Ian's inner thigh.  
"Please what ? I wanna hear it" he added another kiss this one to the leaking head of Ian's dick.  
" Please suck me off. Good god I need that fucking mouth" 

Mickey smiled devilishly before taking long laps of the shaft. He circled the head teasingly licking at the precum pouring out the slit. Then he steadied himself as he began to suck all the way down , his nose nestling into the red pubic hair that was covered in spit and sweat. Above him the redhead was coming apart entirely, head back eyes closed and cursing into the air. After a few minutes he felt a tap on the arm. 

"my turn" Ian stated breathlessly.  
Mickey was quickly naked pushed onto the bed ready and waiting. They kissed again, biting hard on each other's lips, then Ian flipped Mickey over taking the time to admire that perfect ass. 

" Fucking finally" he sighed and shook his head.  
"you know this ass keeps me up at night right?" He began to place hard biting kisses at the curve of the brunettes perfect round lumps of flesh.  
"fucking work of art Mick . Jesus"  
Mickey could only give a small laugh, that quickly became a moan as he felt ian spread his ass cheeks open and begin sucking at tight ring of muscle.  
"Ian, god. Yes. Fuck" the moans were becoming more and more desperate with each lap of the wanting tongue.  
Soon Ian scrambled to find the lube , not letting his mouth leave Mickey's ass for a second. He added a finger causing low groans to spill from his lovers mouth. 

" I'm good. I'm fucking good" Mickey cried out.  
" I've waited months to get my mouth on this ass I wanna take my fucking time" Ian responded teasingly loving the urgency in the other man.  
" I've waited months for you to get your dick in it. Fucking do it."  
That earned him a third finger and a kiss to the small of his back.  
So he added,  
"please Ian "  
in a stuttered moan. 

With that the redhead rolled the condom on and inched his way in. They almost cried at the contact. Both men needing a minute to catch their breath and steady themselves, until they just melted into it. Ian was behind Mickey, on his knees. He straightened his back grasped Mickey's right hip with one hand and reached the other hand up to the back of his neck for a tighter grip as he began to thrust. 

"Fuck IIIAN . Holy SHIT" Mickey gasped out as his lover was relentless on his prostate.  
" I knew you'd scream my name" Ian panted, he released the hand from Mickey's hip to give a smack to his ass earning him a loud sexy moan. 

The moan nearly sent him over the edge.  
"fuck Mick are you close?" he lowered his large hand to the brunettes leaking cock and began to jerk. Mickey only nodded as words hitched in his throat.  
Soon they both came furiously almost without warning, then collapsed onto the bed. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

As the wee hours of the morning approached Mickey was contently running his fingertips all over Ian's bare chest. Neither man had spoken for a long while choosing to just smile at each other and catch their breath.  
" It's getting late" the red read said quietly as he gave Mickey a peck on the lips.  
" Ian" the brunette nervously gnawed at this cheek not stopping his exploration of the other man's body with this hand.  
"will you stay" he finished , cautiously watching his lovers face. 

The author pulled him close kissing his forehead.  
" Of course. But you know we have a lot to talk about in the morning right?" 

"yeah. It's not morning yet " 

They pressed lips together and began to passionately kiss once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took some time. I am trying to master my smut. LOL Hope it came together.... 
> 
>  
> 
> pun intended.


	7. he does fit

 

 

 

    Ian had found himself thankful to the god of all things beautiful in this world, that there was this glorious spot where the curve of Mickey's ass met his thigh. It was there that the red head had settled in laying slow soft mindless kisses, not long after their slow, messy early morning sex session.

"hey Gallagher, you thinking of joining me up here anytime soon" Mickey propped his head up off his pillow and craned his neck backwards to look at the very content man.

" Nope. This is where I live now"  Ian stated very matter-of-factly.

The brunette started to turn over despite the authors protest. Ian huffed, gave a quick peck to his favorite ass cheek and made his way up the bed settling in next to his favorite coffee shop owner.

" I believe it was you who wanted to talk this morning. " Mickey began. " Cora has the shop under control. I knew wouldn't be the friendliest with all the Terry shit going on" . Much to Ian's chagrin he had begun getting dressed.

"Wait? You think your usually friendly?" Ian gave an eyebrow.

"Fuck off"

"yeah pocketful of sunshine you are " Ian was now in boxers and a t following Mickey out to the kitchen.

" Alright smart ass. Anyways, the point is I have the entire day. Let's talk. " He put the coffee on to brew and gestured Ian over to the small kitchen table.

"ok, first off , you were right I should have warned you I was bringing a date to the party" Ian started. 

"No" Mickey quickly shook his head.

" I had no right. You didn't owe me shit. " he stopped sighed and regarded Ian carefully before continuing.

"you aren't my mistress. OK. That's not what this is." he added giving a reassuring squeeze to Ian's hand.

The redhead looked down almost relieved at the words, as Mickey placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him.

"then what is this? And where does Ne" He was stopped before he could finish the name, the brunette waving him off and opening his mouth to speak.

" Look you and I aside it doesn't take a genius to figure out that Nev and I don't work. Hes a nice guy and that’s probably why I held on so long but its just not working. He's a four star restaurant kinda dude. He had offered to bring me to Italy for my birthday today".

 Mickey sorta grimaced at the thought.

" It's your birthday?" Ian crooked his neck with a smile.

"yes. But focus here Gallagher, your off the hook. I was breaking up with him anyways" Ian let out a long sigh.

"Mick. It's not that simple, you know that. I mean yeah it’s a step in the right direction but" another sigh.

" No matter how you slice this, I'm still the asshole who stole his boyfriend. Now I'm just fucking his ex. "

"and I'm the asshole who fell for his friend. What's the right move here Gallagher? What would you have me do?" Mickey questioned quietly.

"your right. Just do me a favor ? Don't tell him about us. "

"so you wanna hide? Look man, I spent a long time hiding who I was. Homophobic father remember" Mickey said pointedly. "its not something I want to do again"

"Just for a while OK. This is still new, until we figure out what it is why break his heart even more ?" he had a point. They were getting ahead of themselves, maybe it was just sex why rock the boat for that? Mickey agreed hesitantly, leading the men to sip their coffees while periodically sharing shy smiles.

"you know , Cora is probably filling your dark man cave coffee shop with Taylor Swift, right now" Ian Mused. 

"I know. I really need to fire that girl"

 

 

 

                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

  A little later that morning Ian found himself on Amazon shopping for the perfect gift for a certain someone. He couldn't compete with a trip to Italy, that he knew. This lead to guilty thoughts of Nevin being crushed by the news that the man he was so into that he was willing to fly him away for a romantic vacation , was in fact ending things.  Mixed in with the awful feeling of guilt were euphoric flashes of the night before. How could something so wrong feel soooooooo right, the eternal  question was asked yet again. It felt right. Mickey felt right. They moved together perfectly , they just fit.

He was getting hard just thinking about it. The intoxicating smell of the other man still lingered on his body. He needed a cold shower to cool his thoughts . Ian stumbled on the perfect gift, chose same day delivery and started his way to the bathroom. They had decided to meet back at Mickey's place later that evening after dinner. This gave Ian time to shower , get some rest, and await his package . Just as he began to doze off he heard his phone ring.

 

 **JKSCommunications**  lit up the screen.

They were an excellent book promotion company, Ian had briefly met one of their agents at Nev's last party before the big Mickey blow up.

" Yes. Hello." He stumbled out before getting a grip on his tone. "Sorry this is Ian Gallagher"

" IAN " A boisterous voice bellowed on the other end. He was obviously on the move within loud city streets.

"this is Dale Hopper. You remember we met not long ago , at Nevins networking party, yes?"

"Uh Yes. Yes . Nice to hear from you mister Hopper. How are you ?"

" Good . Good.  Gotta say , just finished that first book of yours. Loved it son. " A car horn cried out through his phone.

" Wow. Thank you.." Ian was quickly cut off.

" I'm on the run here but I want to promote that next book. Nevin said it was done. Is that correct ? That agent of yours he is a good one. Hes been talking you up boy. Way beyond what his job requires. He practically forced that first one on me" It was suddenly quieter as he Ian heard Mr. Hopper tell a hostess he had reservations for 7.

" Yes" Ian gulped. " Nevin is a good one",  gulp again. 

" Lots of connections, stay loyal to that one and you'll go places I tell ya. Keep writing like that too! Great great stuff. Look I gotta get to my dinner, you have your boy send that second novel on over to me and I will start the magic that is promotion, see if we can't make ourselves a pretty penny.  My secretary  will get a hold of you to hammer out the details, yeah?"

" Yes. Mr. Hopper. I would appreciate it. Thank you" the other man had already hung up. 

Fuck. Ian thought to himself, he had somehow let it slip past him that Nev wasn't just his friend. He was one of the main reasons that first book had sold at all. Every aspiring author out there knows , no matter how good your writing is if people don't know about it they can't read it. Ian sighed, this shit was a mess.

 

                           

 

                       ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

 

   Mickey had no idea how long he had been sitting at his kitchen table nursing a beer, working on that damn broken toaster . It had probably been since Nev had left hours ago. Ending things with someone was never easy. It was especially hard when that someone was genuinely sweet, add in the fact that you had to lie when asked if there was someone else. Well fuck. He needed another beer. He had not one regret about ending things. They weren't right , they hadn't been for a while. Ian being in the picture was nothing but unfortunate timing, the universes way of fucking with him no doubt. He had imagined, it was somehow  one last fuck you from Terry. The thought shook him to the core so he tossed useless toaster across the room.

"Mick" He heard from beyond the door.

"Mick you OK?" It was Ian, obviously concerned no doubt at the sound of the crashing appliance.

"Yeah. I'm fine" the brunette opened the door and smiled softly towards the taller man, the concerned look on his face leaving as they lent in for a chaste kiss. Mickey soon took notice of the box in the redheads hands as they settled into the couch next to one another.

"more food? Cause I still got enough to feed a small army. How much do you Gallagher's eat" he let out a small laugh, as Ian placed the box on his lap.

" Its not food. Its for someones birthday. " A goofy smile engulfed his face, as he took notice of how the attention was making the shorter man slightly uncomfortable. He shoved their shoulders together warmly, went in for another kiss then continued.

" It's just a small present. It's your birthday you have to get presents for your birthday"

"I'm not five"

"Open it and I'll suck you off like a $5 whore" the box flew open.

Mickey couldn't help but laugh as he saw what was inside. It was a toaster. A toaster shaped like Darth Vader's head that actually etched the words Star Wars into each slice of toast. He  pulled in that ridiculous red head in for a thank you kiss, then laughed again.

" Look I know you don't decorate in that black hole you call a coffee shop but this is a real working toaster. And, I thought He might fit"

The brunette found himself eyeing the author warmly and not so subtly stating,

"yeah . He does fit"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty sure anyone who read the last story knew what was in the box. lol


	8. Boss man

 

 

 

   The information from JKS came a couple days after the call from Mr Hopper. Ian looked it over while at his desk late in the afternoon on a Sunday. He began nervously tapping his phone against his laptop letting out a deep sigh in preparation for the phone call he knew was long overdue. He steadied his hands and dialed.

" You've got Nevin" his friend was obviously distracted when he answered.

" Um HI Nev. Long time" Ian hoped his voice didn't betray him, while trying to sound completely casual.

" Ian. Yeah. Sorry bout that. It's been......" He trailed off obviously looking for the words to continue .

" It's been busy. Round here. And uh " 'fuck' Ian thought to himself, dont mention it Nev, don't mention it '

" Mickey ended things. Did he mention it?" His tone was so sullen, Ian had to fight back guilt tears.

"uh no No. Sorry to hear that." fuck.fuck.fuck. I'm an asshole.

"thanks. I don't know what I did. I thought it was going well. " Ian had nothing to say . Nevin hadn't done anything wrong. He knew that, but he couldn't offer his friend any solace. He had to move the conversation away from the whole messy topic.

" Ummm, not to change the subject but Dale Hopper called me. I can't thank you enough Nev. I mean what this could do for sales it's just unbelievable. "

" OH it was nothing. Hopper is an old school guy from Alabama, you just schmooze him with old southern values and good whiskey lol. He's easy really and this is what I do after all. " His mood suddenly much lighter than earlier.

"No Nev it wasn't nothing. I uh I appreciate it man. I do . Anything I can do for you, you just let me know OK?" Ian offered genuinely, although he knew the one thing Nevin wanted, he wasn’t willing to give back. After they said their good byes Ian found himself feeling full of nervous energy, he headed out the door intent on using up that energy in a very specific way.

 

 

 

                                                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

 

" You know that thing may scare kids right?" Cora laughed gently as her boss proudly set the new toaster in the corner of the coffee bar.

" We don't get a lot of kids Cor. Besides, it was a gift" He stated smiling at the ridiculous appliance.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO someone's got a crush. " the barista started making kissing noises before turning her attention to a costumer. Mickey couldn't deny it. He was hit hard with at the very least lust for that stunning redhead. He wanted him again and again and again. The Brunette felt his phone buzz in his pocket , seeing who it was he quickly let his employee know he would be in his office if she needed him.

" Mandy?" he shut his office door and greeted his sister on the other end of the phone.

"Ass face. Been awhile. " the ball buster retorted.

" Yeah that was on purpose, you're a general pain in my ass." he laughed knowing he actually welcomed contact with his sister, she was a hard ass and he secretly adored her.

" Wanted to make sure you are OK with Terry being out. Fucked up man. They should have just left him in there"

"you see him?" The older Milkovich asked, hoping to god she hadn't .

" Nah. No interest, that asshole can die alone. Ig did though. He is such a softy. Said he's basically on his way out. So that’s something. " she offered plainly.

"yep that's something."

" Sooooooo how's preppy? Still seeing him?" The inquiry was most definitely a tease, she didn’t' care for Nevin the one time they had met. She said he was as exciting as a bag of rocks.

"broke up. I know you'll be heartbroken. " Mickey responded, full sarcasm.

"nope not really. He will find some hipster douche bag and live happily ever after. I am sure of it. You need to find some new dick that will make you scream his damn name, because that guy wasn't doing it.

" She laughed wildly not even knowing how right she was. Just then he spotted a flame of red hair walking by his office window.

"Hey Mands, gotta go" he hung up quickly suddenly very interested in screaming someone's name.

 

 

 

                                          ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

 

 

 

Black Coffee had a few costumers sipping their drinks quietly reading various types of tech, at what was almost closing time on a Sunday evening. Cora was placed behind the counter not two feet from the gift he had given Mickey . Seeing the toaster proudly on display made Ian smile wide when he walked in the door to cafe.

"Cor. Boss man in his office?"

"Hey Ian" the petite barista chimed back

" yep. Probably trying to think of various reasons to fire me" He Smiled making his way to the back room.

 

 

Mickey's office was small with one desk and two chairs. He really wasn’t a man that decorated. The desk contained a simple lamp, a laptop and lots of loose paper work. He was sitting at his desk very nonchalantly reading when Ian appeared in the doorway.

"Hey you. I didn't expect to see you tonight" It was a lie, he totally did but he was playing coy. Ian walked in, promptly locked the door behind him and went to stand next to the window.

"have you ever had sex in here?" It was incredibly blunt, causing Mickey to jolt his head and straighten his body.

"no. And hello to you too" He sent a sexy smirk to the other man who gave it right back as he lowered the window shade.

"good. I was hoping to be your first. " Ian licked his lips and started taking off his shirt while walking towards a stunned but very happy Mickey.

"goddamn Gallagher you outta come to my office more often". The author motioned with his finger for the shorter man to come where he stood in front of the desk. When he did, he was met with a biting kiss as Ian started removing his clothes with one hand and groping his ass with the other. As soon as both men were down to their boxers the kissing got more intense, Ian sucking and licking all over Mickey's mouth, jawline, then down to his neck marking him up beautifully. As a strong bite hit his collar bone the coffee shop owner couldn't help but yelp loudly with pleasure. Ian mumbled a laugh against the bruising skin,

" shhhh you have costumers" he then pulled Mickeys boxers to the ground his eyes darting between his waiting cock and the messy desk . Fuck it. He tossed its contents, laptop and all to the ground.

"that better not be broken" Mickey panted as he was hoisted onto the now empty space and laid flat on his back.

" Shut up. I 'll buy you a new one. And …......", he removed his boxer briefs as he kissed the other man's thigh before continuing

"I'll make it worth it" He began peppering kisses all down Mickeys trembling body when....

"fuck. Don't fucking move"

He raced back to his pants for the condom and lube then returned quickly with a devilish grin . Mickey, jumped a tad at the feeling of the lube being poured on his asshole but soon moaned at the feeling of a wet finger opening him up , as Ian took the head of his cock in his mouth at the same time.

"jesus christ" it was almost a yell.

" Do I have to gag you. " Ian teased as he licked at the other man's slit.

"you have costumers, now be a good boy and turn around. " Dominate Ian was here to play and he was ready to get the fuck inside that gorgeous ass.

Mickey did as he was told, gripping the desk for good measure. Ian laid flat against his back then entered his well prepped hole in one quick thrust. The vigor of movement made Mickey once again moan loudly.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM"

So Ian put fingers to the other man's mouth to hush him as he pounded inside him mercilessly. There were muffled moans and then whimpers when the redhead hit that sweet spot making Mickey tremble with pleasure and bite the fingers in his mouth.

"fuck Mick, I'm gunna cum. You Don't cum yet. I wanna suck it out of you." the brunette nodded and stifled more moans. A few more sharp thrusts had Ian filling into the condom. He shuddered a min or two riding the wave of his orgasm then pulled out and instantly got to his knees dragging Mickey lower so his cock was snuggly in his mouth.

"fuck Ian Yes. Suck it. Just like that . Fuck. Almost there " he called out, just before hearing a knock to the door.

" Hey Boss man . Closing time, was gunna lock up " Cora shouted from behind the door. Ian just kept bobbing and sucking Mickey grasping at his hair.

" Uh yeah that’s uh that’s good Cora... " He was right there, suddenly coming hard down Ian's throat.

"K. Night" Cora called obviously walking away from the door, then she returned again to add,

" Ian could you swallow. I clean that office" laughing could be heard from down the hall.

The brunette caught his breath as Ian got up from his knees, a very proud smile on his lips. Soon Mickey went to open his mouth, before he could he was interrupted,

" I know . You're going to fire her..... "

they both smiled contently and went in a sloppy kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I struggled with the smut. Its like my krptonite, I swear. I do like this chapter though (Mandy has entered the building!!!) so I fought through it .


	9. Angelo's

" You know, we don't talk anymore. I kinda miss you" Ian said as he laid a peck to Mickey's lips while laying firmly on top of him in bed.  
"you are literally still inside me, maybe pull out before you miss me, hmmm?" the tattooed man couldn't help but give a small laugh as the taller man pulled out carefully then slung onto the bed.  
"you know what I mean. The fucking is.... " the redhead wagged his eyes brows and gave a lip biting smile.  
"the fucking is unfuckingbelievable" they both leaned in for a sweet kiss.  
"but we spent almost two months just talking , remember ? Now all we do is have sex"  
"amazing sex" Mickey chimed in . " look we're just playing catch up here Ian. That's all . But I feel like this is leading to something , so why don't you get to it. " He sat up and lit a smoke waiting for his lover to continue.  
"fine. I want a date" Ian stated plainly , stealing the other man's cigarette as he spoke .  
"somewhere without a bed, or a desk" he winked, handed the cigarette back over and continued " an actual date. Where we talk, like people do. If we are figuring out what this is " he gestured between them. " then we need to do more than fuck like animals OK. "  
"Ok" Mickey took a long drag of the cigarette while he nervously bit his lip, giving the man next to him a curious look of worry.  
"what's up Mick? You don't wanna go out with me?" he asked, obviously worried by the nervous energy the brunette was giving off.  
" NO. I absolutely want to go out with you, it's just.... Fuck. I hate bringing him up but he eats out a lot you know " Mickey offered giving a knowing nod to his bed mate.  
"oh. Right uh yeah. He's actually gone away for the week on business. That’s why I thought it would be Ok" It was then Ian noticed the sullen look over take Mickey's face.  
"we're planning dates around another person. This , is feeling a lot like hiding Ian. " he rubbed his hands over his face and let out a loud sigh.  
" It's just for right now. I promise. OK. " the author leaned in for a reassuring kiss, which was quickly returned. He then made an effort to improve the mood. He started laying quick plentiful kisses along Mickey's neck and jaw line.  
" So I know this awesome little Italian place, nothing too formal. Great lasagna, no suit and tie required. Just you and me , 8 pm yeah?"  
"Sounds great" the brunette quickly turned to give one last kiss, then got dressed and headed for work. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

Black Coffee had finally reached a late afternoon lull when Mickey heard a very familiar voice come busting out behind him.  
"you got any Frappuccino's in this shit hole?" Mandy almost yelled to her brother, who came quickly from behind the counter to give her a hug.  
The hug was broken up when Mickey looked down and frowned at his little sisters hands.  
"did you bring a fucking Starbucks cup in my store. Are kidding me, get the fuck outta here" he chided and shook his head.  
" I will toss the cup. GOD. But you don't make coffee like I like"  
" You mean I don't make syrup like you like, that shits disgusting. " he took her cup and tossed it in the trash, happily.  
They walked over to a table near where Cora was sweeping.  
" Hey Cor, he hasn't fired you yet I see" Mandy went in for a quick hug.  
"not my lucky day yet, maybe tomorrow" she teased looking at her boss who was only rolling his eyes.  
" Oh, Cora" Mickey started, " don’t forget your closing alone tonight right, I have to be at the restaurant at 8. " She nodded assuredly then continued her sweeping. 

"restaurant? You and prephead broke up, what don't I know" Mandy gave a mischievous grin.  
" OH he means Ian" the barista piped up from a few tables over, completely missing the scowl on her bosses face.  
" Ian? " Mandy asked loudly to Cora while staring at her obviously uncomfortable big brother. " Who is Ian?"  
" Oh you should see this one Mandy. I tell ya all the hot ones are gay and they SOOOOO into....." she was no longer missing the scowl as Mickey's face was getting hotter then fire causing his employee to suddenly go very quiet and focus on the floor.  
"its new" was all he offered to his very curious sister.  
"uh uh. Ok. So we like this Ian?" her brother only nodded in response.  
" And you have a hot date ?" She teased, loving her brothers embarrassed red-face.  
"yeah" he sighed clearly ready to end this conversation. " 8pm . So what's up with you?"  
"nothing's up with me." She wasn't changing the topic for anything " what are you wearing on this date" the younger Milkovich eyed her brothers current outfit , a black t and loose fitting jeans.  
" I don't know Mandy, I'm not a girl. Probably this" Cora gasped from across the room, sending Mandy an exasperated nod.  
"OK. Get up. You're going with me" she ordered and as her brother opened his mouth in protest she added,  
"We both know Cora will be fired tomorrow, but for tonight she has the place under control" the barista waved a big thumbs up in agreement.  
"we're going shopping. You need to look hot" before he could even try to argue Mickey was dragged out of his own store and onto the streets of Chicago. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

At precisely 7:50 Ian found himself outside of Angelo's nervously pacing , trying to fight away the butterflies in his stomach. They had never actually been on a date, the realization of this lead Ian's mind to having second thoughts, that is until he saw Mickey walking towards him.  
He had on a gorgeous wool pea coat , and tight grey dress pants. Fuck. Ian couldn't take his eyes off him. He liked casual Mickey a lot, jeans and t's never looked so good but god damn if Ian wasn't already half hard just seeing the brunette had dressed up for their date. He was so not having seconds thoughts anymore.  
"you look..." ian stopped clearly searching for the right words as he stared uncontrollably at the other man.  
"yeah?" Mickey shyly asked with a smile.  
"yeah. Look uh, let's go in " 

The dinner was off to a great start. Just as he had promised Ian's favorite Italian place was small comfortable and the food was delicious. They sipped whiskey and decided to order dessert.  
" So books done. That must feel good , right?" The brunette asked warmly.  
" Yeah, it does. The real work kind begins now in a way. I mean I write it but now we need to promote it, get it out there to the world. It’s a long hard process. JKS is helping with that. They are promotions company. You may have heard of them?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I did" Mickey gave a regretful look downward, as the waitress brought their pie. Ian instantly realized where the coffee shop owner had heard of JKS.  
"Ummm we had dinner with this Dale guy a few times. " Mickey continued honestly.  
"that’s great though Ian. I am sure it will sell awesome" He squeezed the other man's hand from across the table.  
"yeah. Yeah I'm sure. I mean I hope so. I can't stress about it though, its sorta out of my hands . What I need is a break from it, honestly. Some time to get away . I am just in the researching phase of the next one , now is the time. " Ian said, as he shoved in a mouthful of pie. 

 

It was about then that Mickey looked up from their booth and recognized a familiar figure.  
"speak of the devil. That’s that Dale guy we were talking about earlier" he nodded towards the door.  
Ian's heart sank quickly, as it hit him that Dale knew Mickey as Nevins boyfriend.  
Obviously not quite as on that ball at catching the dilemma they were in Mickey questioningly crooked his neck at the blatantly nervous man across from him. 

"Mick . I need you to leave. " Ian stated quietly.  
"what" the brunette was taken off guard . "leave? Like now? Why? "  
"Mick. That man holds my career in his hands, and I am having a romantic dinner with his friends boyfriend. Go to the bathroom. Please. I will pay and meet you outside" Although very unhappy with the whole situation Mickey recognized the look of panic stretching over the red heads face, so he did as instructed. 

As soon as his date was safely in the bathroom Ian greeted his new promoter warmly, paid the bill and walked outside to wait for Mickey . 

 

When the other man finally appeared he strode right past the anxious redhead blowing on his hands to keep them warm.  
" Mickey. Please understand" Ian pleaded, now a few blocks away from where they had had their date. He reached for the brunettes arm pulling him in so they were face to face.  
"I'm sorry. I am trying . Please don't be mad at me for this. "  
The tattooed man let out a huge sigh then ran his hands through his hair and looked up at his date with almost a sadness to his eyes.  
" I'm not mad at you. " he popped up for a small kiss, and felt relief overcome the other man.  
" I hate every minute of this. I don't want to hide you know that. But I'm not mad at you. Ok"  
"ok" 

They walked in silence for a couple minutes until the brunette spoke once again,  
" If this is going where I hope it is. You need to tell him. I don’t want to be a secret forever. That’s all I ask."  
Ian nodded in agreement as they held hands , continuing their walk back to his place. 

 

Dale Hopper aside, it was a good first date, Mickey thought to himself later that night in bed as he laid on a sleeping Ian's chest. He also thought about what the redhead had said about getting away, and about Valentine's day that was just around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FTR I LOVE Starbucks and encourage everyone to go there. ;) 
> 
> i also love Cora, so don't worry she's never actually getting fired. lol


	10. Lover's leap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write a Vday for them . Thats really all this is. It barely moved the plot along, I admit that. I still thought it was worth doing. I hope you enjoy it.

Valentine's day was something Mickey had never subscribed to In the past. He had never had a real boyfriend before, he wasn't even sure if Ian was in fact his boyfriend as they hadn't had that talk but he felt like he was. It was that feeling that had him suddenly interested in February the 14th. Ian was yearning to get away, this Mickey knew for certain. Neither of them were fancy restaurant guys, and the idea of a fancy Valentine's day spa made the brunette vomit a tad in his throat. So what could Mickey do for guy like Ian on the most romantic day of the year, to show him all these feelings he was having without, (well, hopefully without) having to say them. Sitting on his laptop in his office, (that he was very thankful still worked after Ian's horny-ness got the better of both of them not too long ago) Mickey took a leap of faith and made them a reservation for Valentine's weekend. All that was left to do was to get to get the balls to officially ask the redhead, hoping he wouldn't think a weekend away was too quick a move for the budding relationship. 

 

"Just ask boss man. That boy is crazy about you, he'll follow your grumpy ass anywhere" Cora reassured him. She was very sweet. He may just keep her around awhile, he thought to himself only.  
"Yeah? It's not too fast? It’s a whole weekend."  
Sensing her boss's nervousness the petite barista just rolled her eyes jokingly.  
"on a scale of 1 to giving you blow jobs in your office I am pretty sure a weekend away ranks at around a 5." She teased, making Mickey duck his head and groaned his annoyance that she had ever heard that.  
"fuck off."  
"seriously though. I have to know what Valentine's day with Mickey Fuck Everything Milkovich is like, so if you don't ask him I will . " She paused looking out the window. " OH look whose here. "  
The smile on his employees face could have blinded the tattooed man, as Cora not so subtly made her way to the back of the shop nudging Mickey towards the door on the way. 

Ian Opened the door to the black coffee and was automatically met with a quick peck from Mickey.  
" Hey you , coffee" the shorter man asked while walking behind the counter to pour a cup.  
"of course. Why else would I be here. I mean it's not your fine ass that keeps me coming back" Ian flirted.  
"yes it is" Mickey flirted back as he handed over the drink. 

As the afternoon rush hit, Cora and her boss were busy with costumers for at least an hour while Ian just sipped his coffee and pretended he wasn't checking out the owner the entire time he was there.  
As the rush ended the petite barista wasted no time moving things along for her boss, whom she knew was stalling . 

" So Ian, got any plans for Valentine's day?" She loudly inquired causing Mickey to choke on his hot drink.  
"uh..... I donno" he was very intrigued as he watched with curiosity how nervous the man he was seeing suddenly seemed.  
" Oh I think you do... " Cora smiled wildly , eyes darting between the two men " I 'm totally fired this time. Time for my break. " she announced and ran straight outta there. 

"You wanna maybe, explain that. "  
"fuck. Look , Ummmm Valentine's day is stupid right? I know... who.... who does that shit anyway" Mickey stammered.  
" Mickey" Ian had walked himself over to the shorter man and looked at him earnestly .  
"did you plan something for Valentine's day?" A small smile escaped the red head's lips.  
" A weekend at Starved Rock. They have private cabins, hiking trails , even in this weather it's supposed to be nice. I know you did ROTC and you like to camp. Your always fucking walking or jogging doing outdoorsy shit. Thought it might me fun"  
The entire ramble was almost mumbled out to the point Ian could barely hear it.  
He did in fact hear it all though, Mickey knew because soon he was pulled into a joyous kiss hug combo that nearly lifted him off his feet!  
" When do we leave?!" Ian was ecstatic.  
"two days. I know its last minute. " Mickey stammered again.  
" Mick, its fine. Your awesome. I can't fucking wait. I have to go ok, make sure I get the research I wanted to do done, so you have my full attention for the entire weekend"  
They parted with a quick kiss, both un able to hide their excitement for what was to come. 

 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

The drive up to Starved Rock was fairly quick and uneventful. They arrived to check into their cabin just before 4 pm. Ian was on cloud fucking nine as he watched from the car as Mickey went to check them into their private cabin for the weekend. He had assumed romantic weekends away weren't exactly his sexy brunettes "thing", this made Ian feel warm inside. He felt like he was special to Mickey, and he knew Mickey was to him. They hadn't had the boyfriend talk but what could possibly be more relationship-y than a weekend in a log cabin with a fireplace. The thought of actually locking the other man in as his boyfriend had him almost bursting at the seams with joy, as Mickey walked back to the car from the main house and quickly lead the way to their cabin. 

The door to the rustic cabin barely had time to close before they connected in a deep searing kiss.  
"Thank you for this" Ian mumbled between their lips.  
"anytime. " Mickey began taking the other mans clothes off with a sudden urgency. Maybe it was the cabin, maybe it was the beautiful scenery that had them so fired up. Or it could have been that they had both realized this weekend was about them taking things to the next level, no matter what it was they both felt intensified with each kiss and each touch.  
Ian lied back flat on the king sized bed dragging Mickey on top of him. He watched , eyes fully blown with lust as the shorter man got completely naked, then made quick work of disrobing the red head.  
Mickey laid kisses down Ian's impressive abs, then moved down to his thighs.  
"MMMMMMMMM" the redhead moaned erotically as his lover began licking all over his shaft down to his balls and up again. He finally inched his lips down slowly till the other mans dick was almost completely his mouth, sucking lightly before he went further down opening his throat as much as he could.  
"Fuck. Mick. God" the taller man stammered out almost breathless.  
The tattooed man loved making his redhead moan deep in pleasure, so he swirled his tongue as he came back up to the head and lapped at the precum beading off the slit. This action had Ian squirming and grasping at the blanket below him. Mickey knew it was time. He quickly grabbed the lube and condoms from his pants, the lack of contact making Ian sigh and catch his breath. Ian watched eyes full of lust as Mickey prepped himself slowly while still on top of the waiting squirming man. After rolling the condom on his lover , The brunette leaned down to give a sweet, sloppy kiss as he lowered himself on to the waiting cock.  
" AHHH" they both growled at the contact.  
They rocked together hands connected as Mickey bounced and rutted his hips against Ian who could only cry out in pleasure. Neither man was going to last long, they were too far gone. Ian released one hand, brought it down to his lovers cock and jerked him only a few times before he was coming all over his stomach. Another two or three thrusts had Ian emptying into the condom. The two men stayed locked onto one another for a few minutes before untangling . they then happily lyed next to each other in their cabin in the woods. 

Their first evening in Starved Rock was as perfect as they both had hoped . The ate Angelos lasagna that Ian had picked up earlier that day. They sipped whiskey in front of the fire place and chatted into the night wrapped up in each other's embrace, tracing lines with fingertips all over each other's bodies. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

The next day Ian awoke first and headed to the main lodge to get some breakfast to bring back to the cabin. When he arrived back a groggy Mickey was mumbling something about how the coffee was probably going to suck. Ian couldn't help but laugh as he pack a small bag with water and other supplies so they could hike in the park for the day.  
For February, it actually wasn't that cold but both men were sure to bundle up before heading out. 

" I was reading that some of the waterfalls will still be frozen this time of year" Ian said while starting up some stairs into the woods that we covered in bare trees , and filled with sounds of nature. He loved it here, out in the wilderness . It was always on of his favorite things to do, getting lost in trees where Frank and all the other noisy Gallaghers couldn’t find him. As he watched Mickey take in their surroundings he was happy to not be alone this time. If they got lost, they got lost together. He smiled at the thought.  
" Well then let's go find those frozen waterfalls Gallagher " 

As they were walking the conversation was easy effortless in fact.  
"Did you always want to write?" Mickey asked as they crossed a wooden bridge, getting further into the Forrest.  
" No. Not really. I was hoping on West Point, but never had the grades. I was good at writing though. There was no denying that. So it sort became the dream. It's been a lot of work but I love it. "  
They smiled at one another and continued on their hike. Mickey talked about the aunt who left him the money to buy the coffee shop. She also left money to his sister Mandy , who went to school for fashion with it and works with a designer in Chicago now. The Milkovich family is large but only those two siblings got the inheritance so they send money back to the others when they can, just as Ian does with his family. As the men spoke they found themselves more and more interested in one another. They stopped to eat the food ian had packed and drink from their water bottles. Along the way they saw a beautiful half frozen waterfall, that each man snapped some pictures of. They were thankful for the good weather as they had been out for a couple hours, in no hurry to return to other people.  
As they wandered back in the direction of the cabin they found themselves on another trail going towards a place labeled lovers leap. It was an outpost of sorts overlooking the lake . It was breathtaking. 

 

 

Lover's Leap  
'The legend which has come down to us says that a young Indian brave was deeply in love with a maiden from another tribe. Because of tribal rivalry and taboos against inter-tribal matrimony, the two lovers were forbidden to marry by their chiefs. Rather than live out their lives apart, the distraught lovers chose to die in each other's arm. Thus, they met one evening at the top of the large rock formation just east of Starved Rock and, embracing each other, hurled themselves down to the swirling waters and death below. Ever since that time, this spot has been called Lover's Leap' 

 

 

Ian and Mickey stopped to enjoy the view. As the chill in the air grew colder Mickey leaned into his walking partners chest, while he faced out onto the scenic view. He felt the taller man's arms wrap warmly around him from behind. They were both so happy, It was a perfect moment in time. 

'Ian" the shorter man started nervously.  
"yeah" he kissed the top of Mickey's head sensing his nerves.  
" Umm look. I know we haven't talked about it but now is probably the right time to ask. Are we? Do you want to be..." He began gnawing on his bottom lip.  
Ian turned him around leaning in for a quick kiss.  
"boyfriends? Mick? Yeah?"  
"yeah" he looked up at the beaming man before him.  
They had done it, fully committed to one another, no more figuring out anything. 

 

Well.... I guess maybe just one thing, or person in fact, but for now that would wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not from Chicago, So I spent most of last night researching a romantic get away close to the city . I certainly am no expert so if my details are off. I apologize. Starved rock is a real place and so is Lover leap. it looks gorgeous I may need to visit sometime.


	11. Steak Houses and Rumors

Hot steam and dripping water engulfed them as Ian slammed his boyfriend into the shower wall pounding hard and fast inside his ass. When he slowed the pace , laying gentle kisses along the shorter man's back , Mickey quickly began to protest.  
"Ian fuck, come on"  
"mmmmmm. I'm in no fucking hurry here. You feel so good " the redhead lapped at the wet skin of the other mans back, a devilish grin engulfing his face as he watched his lover try to back up on to him in an attempt to recapture the former hard, fast pace grabbing Ian's ass cheeks to pull him in harder.  
Ian then grabbed Mickey's wrists with one hand while the brunettes forehead rested against the wet wall . He took them above his head holding them tight keeping them in place, growling into his ear.  
" Wanna hear it Mick. " His other hand tightly gripping the shorter man's right hip holding him in place, as he continued the slow calculated thrusts. 

" IIIIIAN HARDER, fuck PLEASE need it harder"  
Ian let out a small laugh as he bit down hard on the impatient man's shoulder and returned to the mind numbing furious pace of earlier.  
"fuck Ian. Yeah Fuck. Just like that "  
"that’s it Mick, fuck love to hear you, gunna cum?" He panted out knowing he was dangerously close himself.  
With no hands on him Mickey came so fast it took them both by surprise and had Ian going right over the edge emptying into his boyfriends tight ass. They pulled apart catching their breath and exited the shower walls exchanging grins and wagging eyebrows. 

" Someone's in a mood today" Mickey leaned up for a kiss.  
"Too rough?" Ian kissed back, then looked down at this boyfriend for reassurance.  
" Fuck No. You know I live for aggressive Ian. Just wondering if maybe you’re a little stressed about today" He asked, pulling his shirt over his head and fishing around for his pants.  
Ian let out a long sigh. " can't say I'm excited about it, but I'm OK. He needs to know."  
The two men met for one more kiss, before walking towards Mickey's kitchen for coffee and breakfast.  
" Lunch is at noon with Nev, Hopper and a couple other guys that are helping with promotion. Then just Nev and I are staying for a drink to catch up. I should text you by 2 ish let you know how it went. "  
Ian assured his boyfriend before leaving him to go and face the music. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

The steak house Dale Hopper had chosen for lunch was like something out of mobster movie, it was dark despite the brightness of the day, the large room covered in a sea of red and black. The Hostess who greeted him was dressed in a skin tight black dress that left exactly nothing to the imagination. 

" Here's your table sir. May I get you a drink while you wait for your server ?" the curvy blond asked as she lead him to a big corner booth where Dale Hopper, Nevin and two other boisterous men were laughing and drinking loudly.  
Dale interrupted her inquiry with a wave of the hand " you bring him some of this good whiskey, sweetheart, only the best" he snapped his fingers shooing her away. It didn't get past Ian that Mr. Hopper and the other two men craned their necks to stare at her ass as she walked away. 

" Boys this is Ian Gallagher" Hopper announced as Ian took a seat next to Nevin. Ian was automatically uncomfortable as he met , Sully Anderson, and Seth Norris the other two men at the table. They were basically Hopper carbon copies, all 3 were loud abrasive men in their 60's. Ian and Nevin stole glances at each other throughout the luncheon , Nev giving him reassuring nods that seemed to suggest the men were all bark and no bite.  
Lunch began to wind down, and a big book launch lunch party for Ian's second novel was firmly planned. It was then that Dale Hopper switched topics once again, looking firmly at Sully.  
" Sul, that reminds me I need the number of your lawyer, what is his name again?"  
"Niles , Niles Reimer." Sully confirmed . " Yeah I can get it for you sure Dale. Don't you use Bernadette Reece though?"  
The other man inquired curiously as he searched his phone.  
" Third divorce coming for that one. Didn't ya hear? "  
This began an almost joyous exchange of gossip over Hoppers now former lawyer, and her lack of loyalty to her husbands , somehow proof to the men that she couldn’t do her job . Soon it spiraled into rumors floating around about various people the men knew, all of it leaving Ian wanting another shower. He gulped and took it all in realizing these men were just looking for dirt on people, and he knew he had some in the form of a certain tattooed coffee shop owner.  
All three men seemed to dote on Nevin, having obviously formed connections with the man throughout the years. This made Ian gulp again, as he watched time tick down and plates be taken away. Each man soon exited the booth exchanging pleasantries, Hopper patting the waitresses ass as he paid the bill.  
Soon it was just him and Nevin left to their drinks as previously planned. Ian felt his stomach begin to turn. 

"Nev, will you excuse me a minute. Bathroom" Ian gulped for air yet again and as he hurried to the bathroom to catch his breath. His mind was spinning with both the rumors he had just heard, and the friend left sitting out there whose heart he was about to break . The red head steadied himself allowing thoughts of Mickey to take over as he splashed water on his face . Mickey was his boyfriend now, and he deserved to not hide anymore. Once again sure of his decision Ian walked back out to Nevin ready to face his friend. 

The smile on the others man's face was almost blinding as the author took a seat across from him.  
"those guys huh. Something else aren't they? I guess I should of warned you , you were walking into the lion's den " he laughed.  
" Yeah, they are something. Seem to really hold people to a high standard. " Gulp.  
" Yeah Hopper believes people should be perfect. That’s just old school thinking for ya. " Nevin offered  
"So what was it you needed Ian? Its been awhile, how have you been?"  
They had smoothly switched back to friend mode, Ian wanted to keep them there for a few more minutes before it all came tumbling down. He noticed the empty glass in front of his friend though and the time ticking away. 

"Look … Nev. I gotta "  
" Don't, I get it. Its about Mickey right?"  
"What?" Ian swears the earth stopped turning. How could Nevin know?  
" You want Black Coffee to do the coffee for the party right? It’s the best coffee around" nev shrugged.  
Ian found himself nodding in agreement.  
"yeah, yeah it is. I do. That would be OK with you?" Ian stumbled out.  
"oh course, tell ya the truth I have been jonesing for a cup buddy. My ex just has to be the keeper of the coffee" he laughed warmly.  
" About Mi....." Ian began again but was interrupted with a warm hand on his shoulder. When the two friends looked up to eye the intruder, Ian was shocked to see Chris his date from Nev's last party standing above them.  
" Hey Ian. " Chris still with thick rimmed glasses sporting a v neck sweater darted his eyes between the two men fondly.  
" Chris, hey, you remember Nevin?"  
" Yeah. Actually this is probably highly inappropriate, but I saw you two and remembered Nevin here was into publishing. I was sort hoping to pick your brain a tad" the hipster douche bag as Mickey would call him was now solely looking to the publisher who gestured for him to join them.  
Fuck. There goes Ian's confession.  
" It's actually totally cool Chris, I had to be on my way anyways. "  
Ian left the restaurant feeling even less sure then he did entering it. He knew Mickey was going to be upset he had once again not gotten the job done. He was also still fighting the pit left in his stomach after hearing the men he would be working with talk down on basically everyone they knew. To top it all off, he still hadn't even gotten to tell Nevin he was probably the worst friend on the planet.  
He needed to see Mickey to settle his nerves and break the news. First he would spend some time walking the streets clearing his head. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

 

" Hey Handsome!" Mickey greeting him warmly from the behind the counter at Black Coffee " thought you were gunna text?"  
Ian looked down at floor nerves evident.  
" Look Mick"  
"no" the brunette could only glare knowingly at his boyfriend . " No. No fucking way. "  
" It was bad timing , that’s all. I will send him a text " Ian pleaded as he walked closer taking the other man in his arms.  
" I will send him a text right now to meet tomorrow. You can watch ok. TEN AM TOMORROW, in his office. " he furiously typed out the text and sent it off as Mickey watched, still obviously angered. 

" Ian. This is the last fucking chance. Get it?" he warned. " I won't do this shit anymore. No more bad timing. I am your boyfriend right?" He looked up at his redhead with a pleading nod.  
" Yes. And I'm crazy about you." Ian bent down for a sweet kiss, suddenly feeling all his nerves wash away.  
"OK. " the brunette kissed back lovingly. 

 

It would be some kind of awful coincidence that just as Nevin received that text, his phone buzzing in his jacket pocket, he would in fact be outside of Black Coffee watching the two men as they kissed. The publisher then turned on his heels and walked back sullenly towards his car. He mindlessly removed the phone from his pocket and read the message from his friend shaking his head in disbelief as he sped away.


	12. Chapter 12

"rise and shine sleepy face" Mickey greeted a groggy still half asleep Ian. The brunette had a towel wrapped around his waist his hair still dripping with water.   
" You showered without me?" The taller man pouted, pulling his boyfriend towards the bed, in a move that had them both laughing.   
" Ian. NO. Down boy. " Mickey playfully smacked his hands away while gathering up his phone from the bedside table.   
" UGH fine. But getting rid of this morning wood would make this whole day a lot easier. "   
" I'll tell you what. You do what you gotta do today and we can spend all night, just taking care of you" Mickey said salaciously groping at Ian's crotch as the red head began putting on his pants.   
"nah uh, not just about me. I want to spend hrs nibbling on that sweet right ass cheek of yours." They kissed until Mickey couldn't help but laugh.   
" Just the right one? Really Gallagher "   
" It's my favorite " Ian shrugged before walking out to the kitchen Mickey following closely behind, shaking his head at the crazy ginger. 

" So I got Micah, Noah and Cora on catering duty for the book launch. " Mickey nervously began to scratch at his nose before continuing as he buttered his toast " I thought maybe I could just be your date, you know not have to work?"   
"yeah I would LOVE that Mick. " the red head smiled brightly.   
Today he was going to clear things with Nevin and yeah maybe it would suck , but he had Mickey . The two of them were long overdue a public outing no hiding. He could tell Mickey needed it, he needed to feel free, and he wanted to give his boyfriend that more than anything. 

 

 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

 

The door of Nevins office had barley closed before Ian heard , 

"how long?" Nevin was sitting in his office chair and signaled for ian to take the seat across from him.   
"Wh-what ?" Ian stammered out unsure of what was happening.   
"HOW .LONG? You and Mickey . How Long Ian?" The first two words were almost a yell but the rest was stammered out as if the publisher was fighting back tears.   
" Nev..." Ian started, his heart pounding so loud he almost couldn't hear his own voice. How did he know? Fuck. This is the last thing Ian wanted. He was supposed to tell him. Not have him find out somehow.   
"Did you at least wait until we broke up?" Nevin's voice was quiet as his eyes searched the floor.   
Ian slumped into the chair. He wanted to lie. He wanted to tell his friend that of course he didn't sleep with Mickey while they were seeing each other but he knew he owed him the truth, finally. 

" He ended things with you the day after our first time" 

The sentence seemed to knock the wind out of his friend, as he let out a shaky breath.   
"wow."   
"Nevin I am so sorry. I was coming here to tell you. "   
"were you? Now. After months of screwing my ex you were coming today to tell me?" The publisher wiped his face with his hands while Ian could only sit and stare seemingly at nothing on the wall behind them.   
" Nev. We have to work together, we've both worked on the launch of this book, please don't..."   
Nevin seemed to shake awake at that as he waved his hand in interruption.   
" The book? Did you not tell me because of your book? Did you think I'd bury it Ian? Out of spite?"   
Ian lowered his head not answering realizing the idea was insane, that wasn't Nevin.   
" 1. I'm not the asshole here Ian and 2. you make money I make money, this is my fucking job. Yes I thought we were friends. " Ian sat up in protest.   
" Nev we are friends"   
" No. No Ian. I am a nice guy but I am not a door mat. The friend part of this is done"   
Both men took a second to let that sink in. After a moments pause Nevin continued. 

' I have no interest in killing your book Ian. I also have no interest in seeing you outside of work. "   
Ian nodded, a small tear escaping his eyes.   
Sensing this conversation was done, the redhead had nothing to say to defend himself. He got up from the chair with slouched shoulders and began to walk towards the door. 

 

" One word of advice Ian, yeah? As someone whose been doing this along time. Your reputation is everything. And like I said I have a vested interest in this book selling. I won't be saying anything, but you heard those guys at lunch yesterday, you know what this is gunna do to that particular rumor mill? Hopper met Mickey as MY boyfriend.... " Nevin added with a warning to his tone. 

" I know" 

" Let the coffee shop do the coffee, but don't bring Mickey as your date. Not to that party, not on the book tour we have coming. None of it. Hopper would have a field day. Just don't, or you'll sink yourself." 

 

Ian left the office as the words circled his brain. He walked almost Zombie like towards Black Coffee to once again tell his boyfriend they had to hide. All he could hope was that Mickey could understand somehow. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

"Leave"   
"Mickey... please just understand" Not long after his visit with Nevin, Ian found himself pleading in his boyfriends office.   
" NO. IAN. I have understood for months. You told Nevin. That was supposed to be a good thing. " 

Mickey is now losing it pacing back and forth on the carpet, hands clenched into fists at this side.   
" It is a good thing Mick. Just you know don't come to the party. It's not a big deal really...."   
Mickey stopped suddenly staring earnestly into Ian's eyes.   
" Its not a big deal? You wrote a book. Its looking to be very successful. I am PROUD of you. I want to be there and share this with you. Don’t you want to share this with me?"   
It was such a beautiful honest statement Ian couldn't find the words to respond. He went in for a kiss, but his boyfriend backed away shaking his head.   
" I can't Ian. Not right now. I need to think"   
"Think ? Think about what? Mick?" He felt himself choke up realizing what was happening in the other mans' head.   
" I need to think . It's not a break up, ok . I just need to think ." He started walking out of the office   
" Don't worry I won't come to the party, if that’s what you really want" 

Ian's eyes clamped shut relieved to hear he still had a boyfriend, but the tears started as soon as he heard the office door slam behind him. The room was suddenly very empty.


	13. Cora

The week following Ian's confession to Nevin saw the boyfriends barely speaking. Mickey had sullenly agreed to not attend the party, but insisted that he needed some time to think about the relationship. They exchanged few texts each man uncertain of what to say. 

The day of the party had arrived, Black Coffee was shut down for the catering gig. As his employees were packing the truck with the party needs Mickey found himself alone in the coffee shop , just him and a Darth Vader toaster. 

" Don't look at me like that " he chastised the appliance. " if someone treated you like this you'd watch the world burn"  
Mickey huffed and sighed slumping onto the counter, the weight of knowing Ian was celebrating his big accomplishment without him bringing him down in a lump.  
As he tried not to think about how much he wanted to be there the brunette heard footsteps behind him accompanied by a loud breath. 

" What do you need Cora?" he turned to find the tiny barista tapping her toes with her arms crossed, narrowing her eyes straight at him.  
" Are you really not coming today ?" She asked pointedly, clearly exasperated with the situation.  
" He doesn't want me there Cor"  
She rolled her eyes so hard Mickey almost thought they would stay that way.  
" OH PUH LEASE. That man loves you. Don't be stupid"  
"Boss. Remember" Mickey gestured to himself while waving his eyebrows at her.  
"Yeah, I know. You can fire me than! I am not sitting around watching you screw this up. He loves you, you love him. He just doesn't want to fuck up his career. You still need to be there. Man up, Boss man. You have some place to be. " She grabbed him by the arm and began to drag him towards the door.  
Mickey stopped hard in his tracks, forcing Cora to stop as well, narrowly missing the door.  
" I can't be there Cor. It looks bad " her boss mumbled.  
" Bullshit. You own the coffee. As far as anyone knows you are there for work. " She looked up into her bosses eyes to add. " but Ian will know your there for him"  
This made Mickey smile softly. He wanted to be there to support his boyfriend. He didn't want to hurt his career . He had spent the entire week reminding himself this was the other man's job, his future and he would hate himself if he did anything to harm it.. So him and his rather nosy employee started off to the party, coffee in tow. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Ian found himself at the center of Hopper and his cronies in the middle of the large loft space used for the launch party. The party was due to start In less than an hour. Many notable reporters were on hand as well as bookstore representatives from all around the city. It should have felt great, getting all this attention. Seeing his novel on display getting to promote it heavily to the people who could really sell it. It was everything he had been hoping for.  
The redhead didn't feel great though. He felt empty. He spent the morning visiting family as they found their way into the party space. He fielded questions about this next novel, mindlessly giving the same answers over and over. All he could do was look at all the happy couples piling in. They were holding hands, sharing moments, caressing each other subtly but lovingly , right there in the middle of the room, the way couples do. He yearned for that. He wanted to hold Mickey's hand. He wanted to introduce him as his boyfriend. He wanted him there so badly, he was miserable at his own party. He decided to walk into the kitchen so he could at least have a cup of his boyfriends coffee. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

  
As Ian walked into the kitchen he came face to face with familiar blue eyes. 

" Look don worry alright. I will stay back here I am not going to make a scene. I just wanted to be here for yo" Mickey was cut off when lips came crashing into his . They kissed full of emotion, soft and tender.  
" What if Hopper comes back here, huh Mr perfect could walk right in on this" he reminded his boyfriend nervously.  
" Don't give a shit. Do they need you back here?" Ian asked rubbing his hand down the shorter man's sides.  
" No. I came for you. I just wanted to here with you" Mickey looked up at the man he knew he loved and gave him another quick peck to the lips.  
" So be here WITH me. Come on ." He grabbed Mickey's hands and gave him a big smile " I'm proud of you"  
" I'm not the one who wrote the book" he chided at that redhead.  
" NO. I mean I'm proud to be with you. Fuck Mr Perfect morals Dale Hopper and his …"  
It was then that Cora made herself known by clearing her throat.  
" Ummmm I don't mean to interrupt this boss man . I am ALL for you two working your shit out. But " She motioned for them to look out the doorway into the loft space as she pointed someone out .  
" Is that crusty old man people keep calling Hopper, the Dale hopper that is giving ya such a hard time?  
Both men nodded curiously, as the petite barista began to smile up to her ears.  
" Well it may interest you to know that Mr Perfect Morals, just offered me $20 to blow him in the bathroom" She flicked her lashes and darted her eyes between the two stunned men.  
" Cora are you serious right now" Mickey asked sending a smirk towards Ian.  
" Oh I sure am boss man. Called me sweet cheeks and grabbed my ass. I was just coming to tell ya Mickey"  
The three them shared a smile then began to whispered in a huddle. 

 

  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Dale !" Ian strode on up to Dale Hopper at a rare moment that the man was alone in the loft just watching and waving to people as they arrived. Mickey following the red head, then clasped his hand as they stood next to the promoter.  
" You know Mickey , my boyfriend don't you ?"  
Dale looked Mickey up and down curiously, as if it took him a minute to register where he knew the shorter man from. You could see the light bulb go off , so to speak as he began to respond.  
" Yeah, but aren't you Nevin's"  
" Was " Ian quickly butt in. Hopper let out an obvious gasp at the revelation. It was just then that Cora came with trays of coffee not more two two feet away from the 3 men.  
" You know. Mickey owns the coffee shop, we're serving today. Ian Began" not so subtly waving at Cora as he sent an all knowing grin in Dale's direction.  
" That is a nice wedding ring Dale. " Mickey chimed in looking at the older man's hand.  
" Are you threatening me son?" it was a hardly a whisper.  
" Of course not. I was just going to say , nobody's perfect. Rumors and innuendos they probably have no place in business right? Why don't we all make some money and leave everything else at the door, as it were " Ian smacked the man on the back cheerfully as Cora gave the older gentleman a huge fake smile, then disappeared in the crowd.  
" Of course Ian, son. Of course" he cleared his throat. " Let's make some money" He let out a boisterous cheer as he headed into the crowd, head down. 

The two men looked at each other and right there in front of everyone , shared a sweet kiss.  
" You know, Ian that guy is a world class asshole. He probably will still say shit about you. You know that right?"  
" Yep. I also don't care. After our contract is up I'm out. I can't sleep at night working with an asshole like that. I just have to believe I am talented enough to make anyways." He shrugged, then kissed his boyfriend again. 

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

The party was a hit, everyone seemed to have a great time.  
Mickey was introduced as Ian's boyfriend to friends and family all afternoon long. He managed to beam even brighter with each introduction.  
As the evening came and the party began to wrap up, Ian was saying his goodbyes as Mickey helped the staff clean the coffee carafe's and left over pastries.  
Cora bounced around her boss happily, as he watched her with fond look on his face.  
" Hey Cora" He began mock sternness to his tone " Isn't it time I …." 

"Seriously boss your gunna fire me to......" she was cut off  
" Gave you a raise. I was gunna say"  
She pounced into this arms , giving him a huge hug.  
" Whatever you say Boss man."

 

As Mickey and Ian walked home proudly holding hands, the taller man couldn't help but tease his boyfriend for the affection he had shown his employee.  
" I knew it. You LOVE her" He teased. 

" I love you" Mickey stated, pulling the red head closer to him for a deep kiss.  
" I love you, too "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! I hope it was fun.


End file.
